The present invention relates to racks, and, more particularly, to a rack that is used dry items and materials that have been treated.
Those operating in the building construction, improvement and restoration industries often treat items and materials at the worksite that must cure or dry before the items and materials can be installed or used. For example, new windows, shutters, baseboard, casing, doors and other solid objectsare typically painted or stained and installed only after they dry. During restoration work, doors, shutters, or other solid objects or components are removed from the building, and repaired and restored on site. The restoration work typically involves repainting or restaining these components, and they must dry before they can be reinstalled. Components that must dry or cure should be stabilized in a position that promotes drying or curing of the components at a location that does not interfere with other tasks at the worksite, and that protects the components and other surfaces and the surrounding areas from damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,544 ("Osborn") discloses rack that consists of a pair of assemblies that are spaced from each other during use. Each assembly includes a series of poles that are mounted at their ends to a pair of uprights by hooks that are mounted to the uprights along their length. The ends of the poles are supported by these hooks, and are, therefore, spaced vertically along the uprights. Each horizontally mounted pole serves to support one end of a component like a door or shutter. Accordingly, the component is supported by a pole of each assembly between the two assemblies.
The rack shown in Osborn has several drawbacks. The hooks that are provided to mount the poles can get in the way, and harm personnel, clothing or construction materials, during both use and transportation of the rack. The need to use a pair of uprights for each rack assembly complicates the construction and use of the rack. The method of transporting the rack when it is disassembled permits the poles from becoming disassociated from the base during transportation, and permits damage to occur to the poles.
There is, therefore, a need for a rack to hold a large quantity of construction components or objects in a small space while they are curing and drying that is easy to assemble and transport.